Intepeuh
Intepeuh is a northwestern region formerly part of the Kingdom of the Burning Mountains, now a region of the Kingdom of Ashenia. Geography The region of Intepeuh is split in half across its centre by a range of tall mountains that shelter the valleys of the South from the harsh Arctic winds. The North is dominated by a windswept plain known as the Sea of Frost. Despite the implications of the name, the land does support a sizeable population of reindeer that graze on grass and other plants with the winds blowing away most snow, leaving the frost covered grass accessible. However, the subsurface soil is predominantly locked in permafrost, preventing the growth of heavier vegetation that would provide shelter from the harsh winds. Nevertheless, the Fire Berapi have established the city of Frosthearth in the scant shelter of the foothills near to the burial mounds of a long forgotten people. The mountains that split the region are dominated by glaciers and snow filled passes, however, on the lower slopes but still high above the valleys, vast coniferous forests grow. This is where the Relketians make their home, surviving on the ample game and wild vegetables that thrive in the shelter provided by the trees. High up on the mountainside, the trees gradually become more twisted and sparse. The Relketians hold great respect for these ancient pines, believing them to be the resting places of their legendary ancestors. One in particular is granted special reverence. Located high above the others and bearing only a few needles, the White Watcher is visible from a vast distance against the black marble of the promontory it clings to. The two great valleys of the South, the Korasa and the Turat, are dotted by small towns and villages separated by fields, pasture and forest located above the rivers that thunder through the base of the valleys. The most important feature are the Falls of Miara that roar over a cliff of porphyry marble from the Korasa into the much lower Turat. Not far from the base of these falls stands the Golden City of Miaralan, so called due to the gold marble used in its construction. People Intepeuh lacks a distinct culture or ethnicity, instead being inhabited by three distinct groups. The North is populated solely by Fire Berapi colonists who settled on the icy plains. Though this group makes up only one tenth of the regional population, their influence on the region's history is undeniable. Previously ruled over by a royally appointed governor, this position has been replaced by an elected council. Of note is a large proportion of Berapi nobles present, but these individuals possess little wealth or power. The Southern valleys are home to a people know as the Miasans, an off shoot of the Kyarans of Kyaralath who settled there centuries ago due to religious differences with their kin. A predominantly isolationist and religiously devout people, they devote much of their time to farming the soils of the valleys as best they can. Unlike their Kyaran cousins, they have no tolerance for Somnorum, though their blood likewise contains the same copper content. Their traditional government meets in the city of Miaralan and consists of a council known as The True who maintain a rigid codex of law and act as priests of the goddess Miara. In direct contrast to the priests of Carasan and The Wise, they wear black robes and heavy fur caps in the Winter. The mountains separating North from South are the home of the Relketians, a population of Lizardfolk closely related to the Lacertians. As such, they share many of the cultural and religious practices of their neighbours with the interesting addition of male priests. Though they are outnumbered three to one by the Miasans and divided along clan lines, they have nevertheless resisted every attempt by the Miasans to conquer or convert them. Resources The mountains of Intepeuh are dotted with quarries that produce Marble. Predominantly white, but also found in grey, black, red, golden and purple varieties it is considered a building stone of exceptional quality. While the rivers of Intepeuh have plenty of fish, the needs of the population cannot be adequately met without depleting the existing stocks. As such, the Fish desired by the Berapi colonists will have to be sought elsewhere. Religion Intepeuh is a religiously diverse region with the Relketians following a system of ancestral worship similar to the neighbouring Lacertians and the Fire Berapi colonists adhering to the Doctrine of Flame followed in their distant homeland. Tensions between the local religious leaders of the Berapi and the Ashenite government have been somewhat smoothed by the introduction of laws that guarantee their right of worship. The Miasans worship a goddess known as Miara, the Guardian of Truth. This religion is much more strict than the worship of the Kyarans, though it bears many similarities with the same blood rites considered sacred to both groups. The origin of the schism between the two groups is unknown, though some legends speak to a falling out between Carasan and Miara that led her to take her devout followers into the mountains away from the temples and priests of Carasan. An important distinction between the two groups is that governance is separated from religious matters in Kyaralath whereas the Miasan Council of The True holds religious authority in addition to its secular powers. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17516815&postcount=9 Category:Regions Category:Regions of Telluris